


Menage a Morph

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, Incest, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias decides to give Marco a personal birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menage a Morph

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> I want to thank Omar for again coming up with a title that sounds good. Without him I would never have a good title (unless you want to count 'On The Discovery Channel').

“Dammit!” Marco yelled as he lost another battle to Ax.  
  
What made this feat really impressive was the fact that Ax was in his usual Andalite form and so the controllers they were using weren’t meant for him.  
  
 _You really need to step up your game._ I told Marco.  
  
I was in hawk morph as I needed to save my morphing time for later. The later event that might be happening soon. It was Marco’s birthday and so I had called Ax. Luckily Ax was free for a few months and he had agreed to the plan.  
  
Now I knew the two had a little thing during the war but they had broke it off soon after the war had ended. I think both had treated it like a war thing. Plus Marco had wanted to deny that he was gay so having a male Andalite lover wasn’t the way to go.  
  
I wasn’t going to go complaining about what real love was because that is complete and utter bullshit. Everyone has their own definition.  
  
I wanted to give Marco the opportunity to fully explore his sexuality. I knew he would never leave me and so I felt comfortable giving him the same basic experiences I had had. Minus fucking women, of course.  
  
Only Marco had no idea where this day was heading.  
  
“Hey, not my fault.” Marco said, trying to not make it obvious he was really checking Ax out.  
  
 _You consumed too much alcohol._ Ax said as he continued to drink beer from the bowl we had given him.  
  
“What is that? Your second bowl?”  
  
 _Third._  
  
Marco just shook his head and I decided it was time to enact the main part of my plan.  
  
 _So…you promised Ax a dip in your pool._ I said casually. _I need to spread out my wings some. And you two can talk about whatever._  
  
The window was open and I flew out of it. I circled around the pool until the two of them came out. Ax walked like nothing was wrong while Marco seemed nervous while wearing his swimming trunks. I could understand, he was crushing on an ex of his while his current boyfriend was there.  
  
I landed on one of the pool chairs and looked at him.  
  
 _Marco,_ I said and he put his full attention on me. _I could’ve gotten you something expensive for your birthday, but I wanted to give you something more personal._  
  
As I leaned my head towards Ax, Marco asked, “Are you sure about this? Aren’t you afr-“  
  
 _I know you’ll stand by me no matter what. I know you’ll always be by my side. But you haven’t explored your sexuality like I have and I know you and Ax used to have a thing. I thought that maybe we could be one big fucking family for today or longer. Of course Ax will have to leave every now and again for military stuff._  
  
Marco just stood there. Finally Ax made a move and gave Marco an Andalite kiss. Ax then ran his free hand down Marco’s chest. I could see happiness in Marco’s eyes like he couldn’t believe this was happening.  
  
“Tobias?” Marco asked softly.  
  
 _Yes._ I said simply and then Marco had his arms around Ax.  
  
As Ax worked on taking Marco’s swimming trunks off of him, Marco kissed Ax’s neck. Ax moaned softly and I jumped down from the chair. I started to morph Ruffalo just as Ax got Marco’s trunks off of him. Marco started to moan as Ax started to jerk him off.  
  
“I love you guys.” Marco moaned.  
  
 _I know._ Ax replied and I recognized Marco’s expression.  
  
Even as my hawk eyesight blurred into human eyesight, I recognized it. He was trying to hold himself back.  
  
“Don’t worry.” I told Marco as I rubbed his ass and kissed his neck. “I will always love you.”  
  
Marco attempted to turn his head back and his mouth was wide open like he didn’t know what to do. I kissed him and he returned my kisses even harder. Our tongues soon connected and he moaned into my mouth.  
  
I rubbed his ass and then he turned away from me and went down on the ground. He quickly went down and found Ax’s cock. I put both my palms on Ax’s hands as he started to moan. I was too aroused and couldn’t help myself from dry humping my Uncle.  
  
As Marco continued to suck Ax off, one of Ax’s hands detached itself from mine and lightly rubbed my cock. I moaned and kissed Ax’s chest and that seemed to make Ax moan louder. I smiled and continued to cause my Uncle so much pleasure.  
  
“Wait.” I told Ax before going behind him.  
  
Ax had a cute butt. His butt was just…one of the best Andalite butts I had ever seen. I looked at his tail-blade and wondered if it would be safe to fuck him from behind.  
  
 _Don’t…worry…_ Ax said in between moans.  
  
With that bit of reassurance I plunged myself in and kissed the top of Ax’s ass. I moaned as I heard him moan loudly. I began thrusting with Ax’s moans getting louder and louder due to the efforts of both myself and Marco. Ax’s tail came down by me and started rubbing my chest up and down.  
  
“I!” I yelled out as I came.  
  
I pulled out of Ax and went to find Marco underneath my Uncle. Ax’s cum was dripping from my lover’s grinning mouth and I started kissing him. First it was just to taste my Uncle’s juices and then I was on top of Marco. He started kissing my chest and then I pushed him flat on the ground.  
  
Marco looked eagerly up at me and then read my mind before I thought the thoughts. He turned over on his stomach. I kissed his back and rubbed his ass.  
  
“Good boy.” I told him and then entered him.  
  
My thrusts were violent and his moans loud.  
  
“To..Tob…Ah! Ah! Ah!” Marco moaned and then I moaned louder than I meant to as Ax entered me.  
  
Ax was kind and gentle in his throats. But there was a hint of violence too. I kissed Marco’s neck as he struggled in his pleasure.  
  
Ax finally came, I pushed myself further into Marco, and the three of us came together.  
  
Ax exited me and then I turned Marco over and put him in my arms, a satisfied grin on his face. Ax soon lay down on the other side of Marco. My human lover then lay on his back so both Ax and myself could cuddle with him.  
  
“Thanks for the surprise, you guys.” He said.


End file.
